Where does the Hamburgers go?
by gohanfan1
Summary: America asks Austria to his house out of boredom. But why is Austria's his heart beating so fast? Yaoi Dont like dont read :P


Austria smiled as he looked over his side to America. Of course, that said person was eating a hamburger while trying to talk. England sighed annoyed and asked him to stop eating while talking, but this only made the American get a drink to sip on. Austria covered his mouth to prevent the laughs he wanted to sound out. The American looked at Austria and sat his drink down to speak.

"Hey dude why are you laughing?" Austria rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You put on quite the performance it's hard not to laugh." The American just nodded with a confused look while bringing his coke back up to his mouth. England sighed again and looked at Austria smiling to signal he agreed. The sound of slurping was making most of the nations annoyed to no end and they relaxed when a new sound came that indicated the drink was out. The American gave a disappointed look as he sat the empty drink down and looked around the room. It seemed it was relatively easy for the American to get bored as he soon started tapping his fingers on the table in a rhythm that was sounding in his head. He looked back to Austria and smiled getting a great idea.

"Hey I know we don't really talk or even know each other that well but do you wanna hang out after the meeting? I was planning to play a video game alone but I guess I'd rather hang out with someone." The Austrian was taken aback. This was the first time any of the nations asked him to hang out. He smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"Sure I don't have anything really interesting to do today anyway." The American smiled brightly and sat back in his chair more. He liked getting his way when he could. He looked over to the clock and figured they had about 30 minutes left.

**45 Minutes Later... After America found that he read the clock wrong and 20 minutes to get home... So an hour and 5 minutes later:**

"Hey you're here early." America said to Austria moving over to the side to allow the nation into his home. He expected him to be later since cities are known for their traffic.

"Yeah I guess since its night time people are in bed and not on the roads." He said looking around the Americans home. It was a big home but the décor was normal. A plain light green couch with a glass coffee table in front of it, and a regular size television in the living room. There were some wrappers on the coffee table indicating he was eating. A pair of clothes that were still on the hanger was on one side of the couch. America passed him and Austria saw that he had a slight blush on his face.

"Sorry for the mess dude. I thought I had more time to get things clean." He said honestly. Austria didn't mind and walked over to sit on the couch that was clear of things. He glazed over the American and tilted his head to the side. He was use to seeing the American in his tan suit with a dark brown jacket with a star. Now he was just wearing a pair of pale blue pajama pants. He wondered where all his food went since he looked quite fit. The American moved the clothes he had laying on the couch on the coffee table and sat down looking at the Austrian.

"Since the meeting was long today I don't care if you're too tired to hang out." Austria laughed shaking his head.

"I have stayed up for 3 days straight before. I think a few hours would be fine." America smiled and moved closer to Austria causing him to blush. He reached over and Austria's heart started to go crazy but relaxed when he noticed the television remote was on the arm rest beside him. America laughed as he turned on the TV.

"Sorry but I have nothing else I can think of. The beach is closed since that oil spill thing and my game station is messing up so I hope you don't mind." Austria smirked at this and shrugged.

"You know if you're tired you can go to sleep as well. I don't want me being here to stop you." America shrugged and laid down placing his head on Austria's lap laughing.

"I don't care but if I do get sleepy I'll just sleep on you." America joked. Austria laughed as well and ran a hand through the Americans hair. They were watching a reality television show that made Austria extremely bored. He was still stroking America's hair liking the feel of it and without thinking he bent down and kissed the top of the American's head. He blushed madly and waited for America to push him away but instead he laughed. He turned his head with a smirk on his face.

"If only you meant that. Then we would have some 'fun'." He joked again winking as he expended the word 'fun'. Austria couldn't help but grab the Americans shoulders making him come closer to him to crash their lips together. Austria supported them by moving on top of America with a hand on the back of his head. America gasped allowing the Austrian entry to his warm moist mouth that tasted like diet coke and hamburgers. Austria was about to pull away but America wrapped his arms around his back pushing him more on his body. Austria now had a full hard erection and moaned aloud when he felt America's brush against his. The American parted away and started to attack the Austrian's neck leaving light red marks behind. Austria pulled his glasses off and threw them in the floor not minding if they broke or not. America laughed at this and carried suit, throwing his also, and moved a hand down to Austria's waist to circle a finger on a certain part that wanted more attention. Austria mewed in delight and kissed America's neck trailing down to his bare chest. America moaned lightly and brought his hands up to the Austrian's dark chocolate hair. Austria took one of America's pink stubs into his mouth to get a reaction from the naive nation. America couldn't keep track of his breaths or even thoughts for that matter. Austria flipped his onto his stomach and pressed his trapped erected member on America's ass. America moaned aloud and Austria feared he was going to cum right then and there. He brought his hand up to America's mouth, sliding one of them in successfully without America really knowing. America made some weird sounds so Austria took them out.

"If you… Want lubricating stuff… I have them… In the bedroom…" America gasped out as Austria nibbled on the lobe of his ear.

"Allfy why did you wait until now to say that?" America laughed at him making up a pet name.

"Yeah cause you know the hero always plains to get laid by every man he brings home with him." Austria smirked and took America's ear in his mouth.

"I don't want to leave though." He whispered in his ear. America shuttered in delight and turned back over taking Austria's soft lips. He parted for a bit to look in his dark purple eyes.

"If you want me to I'll follow you up there." Austria laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Music to my ears… Hey try putting your legs around my waist." America nodded and was amazed when Austria stood up with ease.

"Wow you're really strong." (Sure he can pick up America but America can pick up a buffalo XD) Austria smirked and kissed America's lips.

"Well I use to get in fights a lot so you gain strength that way, but enough talking about me and more attention on you." America let out a soft moan liking the sound of that. Austria attacked his lips again with one hand on the back of America's head and he other on the Americans ass. He got carried away a bit on the way as he pinned America up against a wall but got there in time. He laid America down first looking through a drawer beside the bed to find a bottle of the special substance. America was tearing at his clothes taking them off as he poured the lubricant on his hands. America pulled his pants and underwear off to his knees letting his throbbing member to breath. America couldn't help but taste him. He licked the head and down the shaft before Austria pushed him on his back.

"I want the first time I come today to be inside you." America nodded and blushed more. The way Austria talked to him turned him on more than anything. Austria kissed America's neck as he placed a finger on America's entrance. America mewed and grabbed the sheets around twisting them.

"Move… Don't… Be… Scared…" America breathed out. Austria smiled and pushed the digit all the way in to let America get use to it. America screamed out a bit and withered. It didn't take long before he started moaning so he added another digit. America loved the feel of Austria's fingers and started to move practically riding them making Austria more turned on if possible. He started to scissor and wanted to add another finger but America pulled his hand out.

"I want to feel you inside me now." He said fast and breathy. Austria smiled and nodded. America was about to get on his knees again but Austria had other plans. He pushed America back in to place and kissed his lips as he slowly entered the American. America's head went back into the pillow and his back was arched up. Austria entered him in a steady pace and he pushed a certain spot that made America moan loudly and scream. He loved the look of America in joy and withering in lust. If only they could do this over and over and over until they die he would die a happy nation. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back on that same spot. He tried keeping a rhythm but America drove him crazy. He kept going faster and faster while stroking America's member allowing his love to cum. He felt it was coming close and thrusted all the way inward.

"Allfy!" Austria yelled as he came deep inside of the American. The feel of the substance fill him made him go over on edge and also came.

"Roddy!" He yelled the man's nickname he thought of. Austria smiled and pulled out of America and laid down.

"That was… Amazing." Austria said. America started laughing as he laid his head on Austria's chest.

"I told you if you meant it we would have some 'fun'"

**Taaddaa! Please review if you like and I may continue it like a normal story :3**

**Also Disclaimer: **I only own this fake story plot :P I do not own the characters or the show itself.


End file.
